


Why Is It Always You?

by RoxanneDarknight (Mamastark98)



Series: Late Night Popcorns [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Death, Gen, Promt: Why Is It Always you?, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25674070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamastark98/pseuds/RoxanneDarknight
Summary: In Anakin's last moments a familiar face comes to guide him home.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Late Night Popcorns [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861636
Kudos: 19





	Why Is It Always You?

"Why is it always you?" Anakin spat angrily. Obi-Wan Kenobi stood looking down at him with soft eyes and not looking a day over 38. 

"Because the Force always sends a guide to bring her children home. And I wanted to be the one to bring you home, and Padme agreed that you needed me." Obi-Wan said, kneeling next to Anakin.

"I don't need you!" Anakin spat, trying to turn away from Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan eyes turned said as he listened to Anakin's tagged coughing. 

"Oh, Anakin. I'm so sorry, Dear Heart. I failed you. I should have taken you away that day on Mustafar. I shouldn't have left you there." Obi-Wan said, tears spilling down his cheeks.

"THEN, WHY DID YOU? WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?!?" Anakin screamed.

"Because I was scared. I was worried about Padme and the children. I was scared that you were to far gone to save. I was scared that should I take you with me, you would hate me for the rest of our lives. I am so sorry dear heart." Obi-Wan said, his voice trembling as more tears spilled down his cheeks. Anakin growled and turned away. 

"You should leave," Anakin said, closing his eyes when Obi-Wan appeared in his vision yet again. 

"You're so stubborn, Anakin. I am not leaving you; I came here to guide you home." Obi-Wan said, rolling his eyes at Anakin's actions.

"Don't act like you still know me," Anakin said with a ragged breath. 

"I have known you since you were nine, my friend. I have watched you grow taller, impulsive, a little wiser, and even more sarcastic. You haven't changed since the day you fell, Anakin. Still just as rash and bitter at 46 as you were at 23." Obi-Wan said shaking his head with a small nostalgic smile on his face. 

"Just leave me alone." Anakin spat angrily. 

"Just let go, Anakin." Obi-Wan said.

"Let go of what?' Anakin snapped in annoyance. 

"The anger, the hate. Let it all go an come home. Come home to Padme and me." Obi-wan whispered. 

"I don't know how." Anakin whispered back.

"yes, you do. Close your eyes and let go." Obi-Wan said with a smile. Anakin took a ragged breath and closed his eyes. Obi-Wan smiled sadly as he watched Anakin take his final breath. A shimmer appeared next to him, and Obi-Wan smiled brightly as he took in Anakin's youthful appearance. 

"I believe you said something about going home." Anakin said with a smile.

"That I did, dear heart." Obi-wan said as he reached for Anakin's hand. 

Hours later, a soft sob echoed throughout the room as a young woman dropped to her knees next to Darth Vader's Body. 

"Welcome back, Master." Ahsoka Tano choked out through her sobs.

**Author's Note:**

> Mamastark reading the ending I wrote: Oh you made it wholesome!  
> Me grinning and playing on my phone: Did I though?  
> Mamastark getting to the last sentence: 0-0 I'm going to hit you with a pillow.


End file.
